The invention relates to a binocular telescope with two lens barrels, which for focusing comprise axially displaceable focusing means and with a joint focusing device according to the preamble of claim 1.
Binocular telescopes or field glasses comprise in addition to means for adjusting the focus a diopter setting for balancing eyesight differences between the left and right eye. This is usually achieved by means of an additional adjustment of an eyepiece. Separately from this a so-called central focus is used to jointly focus both optical systems or lens barrels. In modern embodiments the focusing function as well as the diopter balancing function are integrated into a common central focusing device. A common rotary knob can be adjusted back and forth by axial displacement between a focusing position and a diopter balancing position. The adjustment on the rotary knob is transmitted via a gear provided in the elastic joint parts to the focusing means of the binocular telescope. The focusing means can either be formed by the eyepiece lenses themselves, which can be displaced relative to the latter in axial direction, or the binocular telescope comprises a so-called internal focusing, in which a lens mounted inside the lens barrel is displaced axially by means of a gear.